


SAMARA

by Mhor



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU ending, Action, Character Death, Death, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Secret Ending, Smut, Temperance, Violence, not slow burn, slight AU, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhor/pseuds/Mhor
Summary: She wants to survive and she has the strength to fight, but it's not her strength that will save her. For one brief and beautiful second V has a thought that changes her future and her end. V's trusted friend guides her hand down a different path, unknowingly diverting her collision course with the Relic... and there's this one Arasaka bodyguard that just has to be a part of it.[Takemura x V romance - Eventual Smut in future chapters][There's technically two V's][Canon Endings are combined and changed up a little, decided there had to be a happy ending somewhere]
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V, Male V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 6





	SAMARA

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all it takes is one small thought to change the course of fate.

"And you? Who're you?" A voice echoed faintly, waking her from her sleep.

The apartment was empty and dark. Misty had left an emptiness that slowly consumed the room until Vajra could think of nothing else but how alone she felt.

She tried to think of anything else, anyone else. Those final breaths, feeling his hand go limp in hers... Everything had gone perfectly and they made it to the Relic with little resistance. It wasn't until an unexpected AV dropped by that pushed them over the edge. Literally, as they had jumped from the ledge to escape.

Every time Vajra found a moment of peace, the sounds of Night City always brought her back. It would remind her of her youth, of meeting Jackie, and getting herself in heaps of trouble that he always came to rescue her from. They were inseparable, even Misty would comment on their companionship. A joke here or there about how Jackie and Vajra were so close she had believed them to be dating when she met Jackie. As soon as Jackie and Misty started dating, Vajra was quick to step back and let them have their privacy.

While Jackie's relationship with Misty did result in Vajra and him spending less time together, it never changed their friendship. Misty wasn't intrusive, she was perfect for their tight-knit group. As the old cliche goes; Misty was the puzzle piece they were missing. She gave them both a new perspective they needed and Vajra thought of Misty as family.

Now that Jackie was... gone forever, Vajra could think of nothing but how his absence was hurting her. Misty, the poor girl, had fallen head over heels for Jackie. Without him, Vajra wondered how Misty would fare and if Misty blames her. Vajra blamed herself so she assumed Misty did as well.

Vajra swallowed hard, her throat dry. It took everything in her not to sob as she thought of Jackie's face. How he'd drag her out of bed, insisting that her sleeping in was keeping her from experiencing everything Night City had to offer. Which didn't make any sense, Vajra had lived in Night City her entire life. There was nothing new for her to see, but she always humored Jackie anyway.

Her body felt heavy, her wounds partially healed yet still leaving behind a soreness she would have to work through. Slowly she dragged her legs over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touching the cold floor and she curled her toes, focusing on standing up. There was no doubt in her mind she was unlikely to stand for long. All she wanted was a glass of water, then she could go back to sleep and wallow in her grief.

"Need a smoke, where'd you stash yours?"

Vajra's eyes widened as she froze in alarm. That voice was here, in her room, and unfamiliar. Her eyes darted around the apartment until she spotted the figure directly beside her. She jumped back, hissing in pain as she pulled on a sore muscle. This man was leaning against the wall looking rather unimpressed by her shock.

"I... don't smoke." Her voice sounded so unlike her. The two weeks of downtime really took its toll on her. "How- how are we...?"

"How the fuck should I know?" The dark-haired stranger grunted. Somehow he managed to look even more disappointed in her daze. "The fuck kinda joytoy are you supposed to be?"

Vajra shook her head slowly with a sigh. She didn't know what to think of this stranger, she had assumed this was the engram in her head that Viktor warned her about. Johnny Silverhand, a rockstar turned terrorist that bombed Arasaka tower fifty years ago. Either she was actually speaking to the engram or she was going crazy; either way, she wanted some water and more sleep.

Turning around to get that glass of water turned out to be a mistake. As she saw her goal, Johnny immediately materialized in front of her. She only had a split second to see the annoyed look on his face before he threw her to the floor. Pain shot up her back and resonated through every sore muscle in her body. Before she could protest his attack, he stepped over her with a fist raised.

"Who do you work for?! Start talkin'!" When he pointed his finger at her, her hand followed suit. It was as if someone had grabbed her hand and started moving it around, she had lost control of that arm entirely.

As the realization set in, Johnny backed away from Vajra. He looked at his hands, to hers, and suddenly a flood of memories came rushing in. There were some gaps and a wealth of memories that were not his own. He moved his hands and Vajra's copied it. As he recalled a memory it also came into Vajra's mind, she could see what he saw.

"Fuck..." Johnny was just as surprised by this as Vajra. Neither knew what to do, but while Vajra just wanted some water, Johnny wanted to take his frustration out on her. As he figured out what was happening he grew angry. "Fucking chip. I'll rip the thing out myself!"

Vajra panicked, "No, no! Wait-!"

Her hand yanked at the chip in her head and her vision went black. There was static, the sound being corrupted as her cybernetics tried desperately to reboot.

By the time her vision came back, she was holding onto the ledge of her window. The weeks she spent unconscious caused her to lose her strength, she needed time to get back up to speed. Yet with Johnny controlling her, she felt just as strong as before. Vajra was helpless as Johnny reeled her back and smashed her head into the glass.

"I'll take control!" His voice in her head, the smash against the glass; she couldn't think straight. Her head was throbbing in pain as he forced her into the glass again. "I'll find a way!"

Vajra was so dazed she couldn't really make sense of what he said anymore. "You hear me?!" With a final slam, Vajra collapsed to the floor. Johnny lost control as she blacked out.

It was only a minute before Vajra opened her eyes again. She moved her hand relieved to have her body back. Pushing herself off the floor she turned to see the blue pill bottle resting on the ledge of her bed. Johnny paced in front of her, his body flashing in and out as the Relic struggled to project him.

As fast as she could, Vajra snatched the bottle from her bedside and gripped the lid. "Get out of my head!" Only for Johnny to smack it out of her hands, the bottle rolling across the floor.

"Not like that! Stick some iron in your mouth and pull the trigger!" The back of his hand came without warning, forcing her to the floor with the bottle. She was stunned that he could do that, that he could touch her without her own body. Panic grew as she recognized the danger he posed to her. If he wanted to kill her she was in no shape to resist.

"I can feel it... our minds... touching." Johnny was as confused about it as she was. They both knew what this was, but not how to handle it. This was a first for the world, an engram overwriting a living person. "I'm like mold on fruit... creeping into you. Nothing I can do about it..." He sounded somewhat forlorn about that.

"You hear me?!" Johnny yelled, practically snarling as he bombarded Vajra with this mess of thought. As his mind raced he wondered where he is, what happened to him; Vajra was seeing the same mixed in with her own. The violent whirlwind of disjointed thought and images caused Vajra a terrible migraine.

"I'd puke if I fuckin could!" Every time he spoke his projection teleported around the room. Blue lines of corruption from the Relic kept blinking him in and out of her sight. "It's just a copy of the engram - I'm out there somewhere, gotta be..."

As he paced, Vajra worked her way to the pills. She wanted this to be over, her head hurt so terribly she felt it might split in two. Looking at Johnny, it might be too late anyway. Vajra dragged her weak body across the floor, "Get out... of my head..." Her voice was so weak she could barely get the words out.

Johnny was unable to take control again though he tried. He had to watch as Vajra snatched a pill from the floor and swallowed it. She rolled onto her back, staring up as Johnny stood over her. He didn't say a word, only glared from behind his aviators as the medicine began to work.

Within moments Johnny vanished, suppressed by Viktor's medication. Relief washed over Vajra as she felt the pain beginning to subside. Still sore and laying on the hard floor, she was far from being pain-free. Still, having Johnny out of the way, for now, was a start.

Vajra woke in the early morning with the sun still rising. She groaned as her stiff body protested against her movements. Cold and sore, Vajra felt as though she had slept on a rock. Pressing her palm under her she realized she had passed out on the floor exactly where she was when Johnny was repressed. There was simply nothing left in her after Johnny attacked her so she had closed her eyes where she was.

Hearing her back pop she knew she would regret it for the rest of the day. There was nothing but joint stiffness and exhaustion in her future.

She had to get moving again, there was work to be done, and laying around her apartment won't help her. Viktor warned her the Relic was killing her slowly and she had to find a way to have it removed safely. There was no time to waste, she had already been out for two weeks. That was lost time spent recovering from a gunshot to the head, but it still meant she had to play catch up.

Grabbing a drink from the vending machine, she turned to her desk to check her messages. As expected it had been filled with spam. Several male endowment products, some about cybernetic enhancements for work and daily life. Finally a message from her complex stating that her rent is overdue... Vajra sighed as she imagined what late fee they were going to give her this time.

Taking one long gulp of her drink she was startled by her ringtone. Vajra coughed as she looked at the ID. Takemura? She didn't know anyone by that name, but the image on the caller ID showed her his face. Though her memories of that day were incomprehensible, she did recognize the face.

Saburo Arasaka's personal bodyguard. The man that had begun to scan her and Jackie inside Yorinobu's penthouse. He wasn't just any Arasaka agent; he was the best of the best. Saburo made him his bodyguard for a reason. This man was undeniably dangerous and Vajra truly did not want to get involved with him. Whatever he wanted she assumed it wouldn't be in her best interest.

It didn't take her long to decide to reject his call. The ringing stopped and Vajra tried to put him out of her mind... Though she had an issue doing so. She remembered the junkyard, Takemura killing Dex, and pulling her into his car. That look on his face told her more than she wanted to know. She couldn't tell if it was hatred or just how he looked. Some people had the misfortune of resting bitch face. Didn't much matter, he was Arasaka and though he brought her to Viktor, it didn't change that he was a threat to her.

So she tried even harder to pretend she never heard his call. As far as she was concerned there is no man named Takemura and...

Vajra looked down solemnly to her drink. Takemura saved her, he pulled her from the junkyard and they survived an attack together. After they crashed things go blurry, but she recalled reaching Delamain. The next thing she saw was Takemura leaning over her, inspecting something. Delamain gave him instructions to save her and Takemura hesitated for a moment before the A.I. cabdriver warned him she would die anyway.

He saved her. Vajra felt a bit guilty for rejecting his call, some need to thank him for saving her... but she worried he would want something from her. Life debts were simply not in her moral code. She owed no one her life and she wanted no one to owe her theirs.

While she was grateful to be alive she knew she was on borrowed time. She was dying and there was nothing Viktor, much less Takemura, could do about that. Whatever Takemura called her for was his business, she wasn't about to do business with an Arasaka agent.

Vajra winced as she thought of her friend, Ryker. He was with Arasaka for a while before he got pushed out by a higher up. Those corpo rats were corrupt and Ryker was nearly killed. When Ryker was still with Arasaka she did do work for him, helped him whenever he needed it. So she had done work for Arasaka technically.

It didn't matter, this was different. Ryker is her friend, someone she trusts with her life and trusts her in return. Takemura is an unknown, someone whose morals were whatever Saburo Arasaka deemed them to be. Even worse, she was there when Saburo was murdered. Takemura may believe her to be the murderer. After all, why would he believe her over Saburo's own son? She had less credibility than Yorinobu from what she could see.

He might wish to take her in, as it were. Pin the murder on her and Jackie...

That made little sense, if he wanted to do that why had Arasaka's own send a hit squad after them both?

Vajra groaned in frustration. So much had gone wrong so quickly, she had lost control and she hated losing control. The feeling of her life slipping through her fingers, unable to do anything about it left her in such a terrible state. She was defensive, cornered. On one hand, she was trapped with Johnny, an engram slowly killing her and threatened to kill her anyway. The other was Arasaka, the events in Konpeki, and Takemura.

There was no graceful way out of her situation. As of now, Vajra was forced to take a defensive stance against everyone. She wasn't safe in her own head and she had to remain inconspicuous on the streets, lest Arasaka finds her.

She slipped into her clothes and headed into her stash. There was a collection of her things from the night she returned from Konpeki. A duffle zipped and secured, brought in by Misty. As she dug into the bag she pulled out Kongou, the weapon of Yorinobu Arasaka. It was a fine weapon, she wasn't going to pass it up.

Clothes in the bag were laundered yet her shirt and jacket of that night were missing. She was thankful for that, Viktor likely having tossed them entirely. They were stained with Jackie's blood and Vajra never wanted to see them again.

Lastly, Vajra pulled out a katana she had stolen from Konpeki. The blade of Saburo Arasaka; Satori. She slotted it into the stash wall on display before making her way out of her apartment.

Once she breathed in the thick air outside, she felt an immediate pain of loss. It was the understanding that Jackie would not be waiting for her outside, he would not be asking to borrow her car to take Misty out. She would never see him again and it took the wind out of her.

She needed to hear a friendly voice, she had to.

As her list of contacts flashed, she found Ryker's name and called him. Vajra needed to hear him, she was desperate to know someone was still here. Jackie was dead and she had this irrational fear that somehow Ryker was too. Though he was not in Konpeki when everything went down, he had been in the hotel before that.

The second it started ringing, Ryker answered.

"Vajra!" Seeing him even over a call was a relief like no other. He seemed distressed and she understood why. "You're awake. Vik said he'd call me when you woke up."

She leaned over the railing, looking down to the floors below. "I'm sure he just wanted to make sure I had some time to myself. It's been... rough."

Ryker nodded, his eyes searching for something to say, anything that would help. "Do you... want to talk? I can meet you, I got some free time."

"Ryker, you're the busiest person I know. You never have free time." Vajra narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Though she started to smile, Ryker took this far more seriously. He wasn't one to mess around when a friend was hurting and while he grieved Jackie's passing, he knew she would need him.

"I'll make time."

With a drawn-out sigh, Vajra shrugged. An out of place smile on her face, "If you insist. Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Quick to agree, Ryker finally returned with a faint smile. "Meet me at Jinya? Could go for some good ramen."

"Be there in about an hour." With a nod, Ryker ended the call. He seemed stressed out, which wasn't uncommon. He was a hard worker and the last two weeks weighed heavily on him. So much time passed without a word from Vajra. When Ryker saw the news about Saburo and got a call from Viktor, he expected to be told Jackie and Vajra were dead. Instead, that was only partially right.

Vajra made her way to the elevator, slowly working off her stiff joints. She was excited to see Ryker, but there was a creeping fear he held her responsible for Jackie's death. Nothing was telling her that, only her own deep-rooted fear.

She hit the ground floor button and waited. Even with all these people rushing through the streets, Night City felt dead without Jackie to light it up.


End file.
